ABC as easy as 123
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: USxUK ABC one-shots for the most part. Rated T for safety. Zest. Arthur remembered when he was like Alfred, so full of energy
1. Aftermath

_Okay, so Hetalia is taking over and I really don't care. I've written my original fiction story for now, and I just had to proof read it at stuff, so this mean I can write fan fictions. And of course USxUK had won me over, I can't help it really. So, just like how on DA I'm doing an ABC thing for my original works, I'm doing on for Hetalia and my OTP. So as you guest this one it A. I hope you enjoy reading this stuff and all that lovey stuff._

_**Summary:** The aftermath of this want was not something Alfred wanted._

_Any way as you all know, or I hope you know but just in case, I own nothing, that's right NOTHING...ok well I own stuff but not anything here.  
_

* * *

_A= Aftermath_

He had wanted to show England he could do it on his own, that he could do things on his own. Arthur's help would no longer be needed, he wanted to be equal. Isn't that what everyone wanted at some point, to be able to look at someone and be know as their equal? People got along better that way? Everyone proved themselves at some point?

The aftermath of this want was not something Alfred wanted. Arthur seemed to hate him, sure the others saw him a nation, a young one, but he was one. Arthur however was cold towards him, they seemed to be no where close to where he wanted to be.

It seemed that Alfred's revolt, his rebellion was just the beginning of a chain reaction. Arthur was buried somewhere in the fall of his once great empire. Somewhere, there was the old Arthur, the one he remembered from when he was a kid. The one that told him stories and make him smile, shielded him from his fears. Somewhere under the aftermath, there was the Arthur he loved.

He would dig till he found it.

* * *

_Please RxR_

_Oh by the way, this is my first yaoi couple. XD  
_


	2. Business

_So here's the second one, I've been having way to much fun writing these things. I'm working on D as we speak. Again, another short and sweet one, they get long as I go on  
_

_**Summary:** This was a business trip, nothing else_

_I own nothing again.  
_

* * *

_B= Business_

His boss was there for business, so he was there for business as well. It was to be nothing else, he had places to be and people to see, he didn't have time for anything else. Of course they happened to be in America, and he feared little would actually get done. Maybe his boss would get what was needed done, however he himself would have to sit a man who was rather full of energy down.

Arthur had done it before, when Alfred was a colony, and actually listened to him. Now it seemed his head was always else where, except for whatever task was at hand. Arthur was just going to have to stick to the whole just business excuse, other wise things might happen. He didn't know what exactly, but he didn't want them to happen, not now, not with his boss there. When he came with the queen, escorting her to the necessary places, then he could do what ever the bloody hell Alfred suggested they do.

This trip however was just business and it was going to stay like that as long as Alfred helped him finish what he needed too. Alfred seemed to like that idea; he was focusing…a little too much.

* * *

_Please RxR_


	3. Cafe

_Yes, another one, like I said, I really can't stop writing this. I think there is an illegal drug in this pairing...I do care though XD. Any way, I just finished writing 'K' and all that stuff, I wish I could draw, 'K' would had a cute little picture for the ending. And no it's not what you think._

_**Summary: **It was just a cafe...down the street...it could be worth it_

_I disown everything -sob- I want to own something.  
_

* * *

_C= Cafe _

"Come on~!" Alfred whined as he pulled stubbornly on Arthur's arm. Arthur looked at him, not seeing what was so great about going somewhere in this weather. It was like a blizzard outside; if Alfred wanted to go somewhere so bad he should call Ivan. "It's just down the street."

"It's a bloody blizzard out there." Arthur snapped turning his attention back to the book he had in his hand. He would have loved a cup of tea, but it seemed Alfred only had coffee.

"It's a café. Come on Arthur, you have them all over the place in your home." Alfred pointing out, for once dropping Arthur's arm.

Arthur looked at him. A café…in this weather…down the street…it wasn't worth it, it never would be. Besides it would probably have nothing but coffee, Alfred had no taste…or at least in anything good. Arthur looked at his book again, he would rather stay here then just get up and walk down the street on the slim chance that their might be tea there, and even then who knew if it was good. He knew Alfred was really wanting to go, he was always showing him what his people had done…so would it really hurt to go?

Arthur eyed Alfred, who was sitting beside him, pouting with his chin in hand. It was just a café…down the street…it _could_ be worth it. He sighed and Alfred looked over, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." Arthur said putting his book down and getting up, Alfred was already up. "But it better not be bloody Starbucks."

* * *

_I don't have a thing against Starbucks, they had good coco, but they're everywhere, and it drives me nuts._

_Please RxR  
_


	4. Drunk

_Ok, how do you not do this one for 'D'. It's just asking to be done. Again I wish I could draw, such a cute ending scene. -sighs-_

_**Summary:** "I'm not drunk!" Arthur defended, feeling rather drunk._

_I own nothing.  
_

* * *

_D= Drunk_

It was his fourth…no, his fifth…_full _glass of brandy. He really didn't know what was going on any more, or how much he had consumed…maybe even what he consumed. All he knew was that the bar tender was cutting him off, giving him suggestions to go home, he would call a cab. He didn't want a cab, he wanted whatever he had had before, and home was so far away, how would he get there?

He didn't know what he was saying, but everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. He knew his mouth was moving and slurred English was coming out, but other then that he didn't know anything else. He wish he had someone else to talk to, aside from the glasses who were rather good listeners, why could everyone be like the glasses and leave him alone, not talk back when he was talking.

Glass cups were what he wished Alfred could be sometimes…but then maybe he wouldn't have had his eyes opened to what he was doing. He buried his face in his arms, hiding from the glasses and everyone else who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Something started poking the side of his head, in the blonde dirty blonde hair above his ear. It was growing rather annoying; he hoped it was a fairy trying to tell him he should go home…or 'home'. He groaned, turning his head, finding rather curious blue eye behind glasses, which looked a lot like Alfred's, he also was almost poked in the eye. That only put him in a worse mood, for it wasn't what he thought. No, it was some wanna-be-hero, who was a ungrateful, independent declaring brat.

"Arthur?" He asked, Arthur looked at him lazily.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" He snapped, and Alfred cringed a little. Arthur hadn't realized the harshness of his voice and the caring worry in Alfred's

"Come on, we should go back to my place." Alfred said…or rather suggested as he pushed and pulled Arthur along. "You're drunk again." His voice seemed to frown on Arthur as well as his face did.

"I'm not drunk!" Arthur defended, feeling rather drunk.

Alfred nodded, giving a small 'yeah, sure, whatever you say' as the existed the bar. Alfred thanked the bar tender for something, or rather he yelled it as they left the door, and the yell just so happened to go straight in Arthur's ear. Arthur was ranting, complaining, maybe just rambling on about something to no end. Either way Alfred just listened and nodded, adding small little comments to show he was listening.

Arthur eventually fell asleep, he didn't remember where, or when, but Alfred's should become rather comfy.

* * *

Arthur woke up the next morning with a horrible hang over, and in some comfy bed. He looked at the clock it was slightly past noon. He sat up, ignoring the headache that was drilling into his head, looking around. He was in some guest room…with a small puff of blonde hair peeking over at the foot of the bed.

He crawled over to find Alfred sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed, the position hurt a little just looking at him, but other then that Arthur though it was sweet. He smiled…maybe he should go back to the bar…slightly more often.

* * *

_Please RxR_


	5. English

_Yes, while drunk England it fun, I had to have something cute with the English language. Oh and Wylie who comes up in this story, that's Australia, for ya._

_**Summary:** Alfred made his blood boil when it came to English_

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

_E= English_

English was a beautiful thing in his mind. It flowed and got the point across, like every other language. English, however, was a culture in itself, and it seemed that both his Alfred and Wylie ruined it. No, they slaughtered it. Wylie was better then Alfred, he actually kept the accent and just come up with weird phrase that meant nothing close to what they were trying to say.

Alfred however...

Alfred made his blood boil when it came to English. Alfred completely forgot the native accent that Arthur felt it should only be spoken like that. Alfred's vision of English was closer to Arthur's, but it just…it just got to him. Why did Alfred have to kill his language? Why kill his only pride and joy? Why?

"Speak proper English, Alfred!" Arthur growled putting his foot down after on of their meetings. Alfred looked at him, confused.

"But I am…" He said slowly, quietly…afraid.

"No! No you're not!" Arthur said, shaking with anger. "You're killing it, just like how you kill everything else."

"But…it's my English." Alfred said quietly. "It's different from everyone else's."

"But you're killing it!" Arthur said, trying hard not to punch him in the face, much less start fighting him.

"I don't want to take you're though." That sure as hell made Arthur stop and look at him, shocked.

"What?" He blinked at Alfred, who seemed to be avoiding his green eyes, and was he blushing…yes, Alfred was blushing.

"It's yours and I don't want to steal it." Alfred said before looking at him. "Hero's don't steal." He tapped Arthur's nose with his finger, smiling his usual smile. It was Arthur's turn to blush slightly. "Besides, if I toke it, it wouldn't be special any more." With that he turned on his heels, placing his hands in his pockets and left whistling before he race off to talk with Kiku.

Arthur stood there looking at him, watching he back. He never though about it…that way.

* * *

_Please RxR_


	6. Flag

_Because it was cute and I thought it would be fun._

_**Summary:** Alfred had a lot of flags, and it seemed to be ever changing._

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

_F= Flag_

Alfred had a lot of flags, and it seemed to be ever changing. However after World War II when the last two states joined him it seemed to stay that way. Thirteen stripes, fifty stars, and red, white, and blue. It was the same colors as his, but it's not that the colors looked bad together.

Arthur was in his office, Alfred was else were at the time, he didn't exactly remember what they told him where he was. However Arthur found himself staring at Alfred's wall, which had quiet a lot of flags on it. They were little miniature ones, framed and neatly organized, all it order. Arthur was surprised, well he was actually impressed, but he would never admit that to any one…at least not out loud.

He spotted the resent one, he remembered we Alfred had explained that on to him. The thirteen stripes for the thirteen original colonies, fifty stars for the fifty states, and all that stuff. He spotted the other ones, the number of stars and sometimes the stripes were different in numbers. Then he noticed the first one in the whole line of flags. He was stuck there staring at it, he hadn't seen it in a while, and it was weird to see it there.

It was his flag. His old one, the one he flew when Alfred was a colony. The before the one he had now, before 1801. The flag held his attention so much, he didn't notice Alfred had come back from where ever the heck he was.

"Whacha look'n at?" He asked which caused Arthur to jump and blush.

"Don't do that!" He snapped turning around, realizing he was Alfred was closer then he thought. He blushed even deeper and took a giant step back. "Or…that!" He said flailing his arms in front of him.

"Do what?" Alfred asked with a tilt of his head.

"Sneak up on me and be that bloody close." Arthur said, his face was full of anger.

"Oh…what were you looking at?"

"Your bloody flags."

"They are pretty awesome aren't they?" Arthur grumbled at the comment.

"Why do you have that one?" Arthur asked pointing to the top one, the first one. Alfred stood their blinking at it. "That's mine flag…or my old one."

"And it was my first." Alfred said, both smile on face and in his voice. He was right though, it was the first on to fly on his land, the first thirteen at least. "It shows how it changed. It shows progress, and things to be proud of."

Arthur blushed slightly, before getting on the topic he was there for. He didn't know Alfred could be deep; of course it was lost when they started to argue over something that he forgot about. All he knew was he had stormed home with Alfred's words about flags in his head. He went right to his desk and took out a rather old, greatly out dated American flag.

Alfred was right; flags were something to be proud of.

* * *

_Please RxR_


	7. Gash

_I think this one is the sweetest cutest one...wait no I take that back. This one's just cute cause it has chibiAmerica and England. I would but Alfred at around five or six years of age (that is in human appearance, not the age of the country) It's kind of a sad ending, but its true in my head._

_**Summary**: "Alfred, please stop crying, it's nothing serious." Arthur said gently_

_I disown everything, why can't the cuteness be mine as well.  
_

* * *

_G= Gash_

So many tears, and so much blood, or maybe the little boy was just being over dramatic, after all he was clumsy and tripped over a rock…while running. Course he was running to greet him, Arthur had never seen a bigger smile, or so much joy embodied in one tiny being. He tripped and fell head over heels, literally, no love pun indented, he was glad Francis was else where.

Alfred had nothing more then a scraped knee, but he was so young, fragile almost, and Arthur…Arthur wasn't use to things like this. Arthur had scooped the boy up, not use to having to treat something like this. He knew medical care and how to tend to wounds, but not a crying child who really needed to be calmed down. And he could help but have a worry he wasn't use to, and he was sure it was playing his facial express as well.

He cleaned the cut, finding it was a little more then a cut, a gash really, but nothing to deep, or too serious, Alfred would live. It might hurt for a while, and he might cry and shed some more tears, but he would not die. Arthur won't let him…he didn't want him too…he didn't want to be alone again.

"Alfred, please stop crying, it's nothing serious." Arthur said gently, running his hand through the little boy's blonde hair. "You're just startled that's all. I've had a lot worse."

Alfred's blue eyes widened, a few stray tears, looking at him. Arthur was telling the truth, he had had deeper more serious gashes, and Alfred's was nothing more than a scratch when he compared them. But as fragile as Alfred seemed to be at the time, it could be something serious and Arthur won't know. Alfred's eyes scared him a little, why were they so wide? Why were they so _wide?_ Why were they so wide and staring at _him_?

"Worse?" Alfred breathed, he still wasn't over the sobbing that much.

"Yes, but I'm use to them." Arthur said looking at Alfred, hiding his fear. Why were they so wide? "They could always be worse, I could be weaker." Why so wide?

Alfred eyes suddenly changed, they weren't so wide, and they looked determined and wanting almost. Motivation was stirring in them, Arthur could tell.

"I want to be like you." Alfred declared, throwing Arthur for a loop. "I want to be strong…I want to be like you…England."

Arthur smiled; clasping Alfred's head and kissing his forehead, hearing Alfred fill with laughter and happiness. He placed Alfred back on the ground, the gash was bandaged properly and everything was fine. Alfred ran off, most likely to go get something to show him. Arthur frowned as he watched the boy run off.

He didn't want Alfred to be strong or be like him…he didn't need to experience the gashes, the pain, the lost, the struggle. Arthur hoped Alfred would never face anything like that…Alfred need to stay Alfred, and not become Arthur.

* * *

_Please RxR_


	8. Hat

_I'm having way to much fun and you guy really seem to be enjoying this a lot. I know I'm drowning in cuteness as well. I wish I could draw again -fail-  
_

_**Summary:**Arthur tried to take it off again; Alfred held it to his dirty blonde locks, with a firm look  
_

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

_H= Hat_

It was cold, like the type of cold Ivan was use too. It was snowing, and his breath was coming in puffs. He usually likes watching it, staring at it like a complete idiot, he admitted he looked like a complete idiot when he did it, but he couldn't help it. He rocked on the balls of his feet to keep warm, wish Arthur would be a little bit faster. Sure it got this cold sometimes back home, but that didn't mean he was use to it.

He spotted Arthur, finding they didn't look that much different. A long dark coat, his was a dark blue, Arthur's was black, a scarf seemed to have happily be hugging both their necks, only Alfred was wearing a cap. Arthur tucked his leather gloved hands in his pockets, pulling his shoulder and arms closer, digging his chin deeper into his scarf.

Alfred looked at him, greeting him when he was close enough. Arthur grumbled on about the weather and the meeting place, and why he had to come meet him there, when he could just walk to his house. Alfred of course came up with some stupid reason, and Arthur rolled his eyes, turning and grumbling about how Alfred should just go home already.

Arthur looked cold, sure Alfred was somewhat cold too, but Arthur just seemed colder. A smile came across Alfred's face, Arthur had his back to him, so he didn't take much notice. It was only when he realized Alfred wasn't exactly following him.

"Stop staring at your bloody—" He was cut off by Alfred shoving something over his head, it cover his eyes and made Arthur scrabble and stumble. He should have heard the foot steps coming, thundering towards him. He shoved whatever it was off his head and glared at Alfred who looked rather disappointed he took it off. "Bloody hell!"

"Don't take it off." Alfred said, snatching whatever he had placed…more like slammed…on Arthur's head. He put it back on Arthur's head, after a lot of shoving and insisting.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Alfred succeed on putting whatever it was back on Arthur's head.

"Putting a hat on you're head." Alfred said, he had read somewhere, where he didn't remember, maybe someone told him, either way he knew it was a fact. He knew eighty percent of body heat left through the head, that's why Arthur was so cold.

"I don't need one!" Arthur tried to take it off again; Alfred held it to his dirty blonde locks, with the firm look. Arthur saw there was no helping it now. He stopped and Alfred smiled, why did he had to smile?

They started to walk back to Arthur's house. Arthur noticed Alfred wasn't wearing his hat any more, and he looked a lot colder.

* * *

_80% of body does exit through the head, and Arthur doesn't seem like on to wear a hat._

_Please RxR  
_


	9. Ipod

_All I'm going to say is....-giant grin of happiness-_

_**Summary:** Arthur looked at the small box, and then you the arms and to the face of the person holding it._

_I disown everything...except for the stuff in my room with was bought with money._

* * *

_I= Ipod_

Arthur looked at the small box, and then up the arm and to the face of the person holding it. He raised an eyebrow, and Alfred only smiled. He wasn't sure if it was encouragement for him to take the gift or not. Alfred shoved it in his face a little bit more…it was an encouraging one. Arthur took it, being optimistic, it could be worse; it could be Francis holding the small box, or an even smaller one.

"What's this for?" Arthur asked, holding it up, it was light.

"My boss though it would be a good idea." Alfred said, and Arthur looked at him, Alfred wasn't one to do exactly what his boss asked him to, or at least with out his own twist. Somewhere in that statement he was lying, where, Arthur would find that out. "Just open it."

Arthur sighed, and put down his productive work to open his gift. Alfred watched him, rather happy, but then again when wasn't he happy or excited or whatever emotion he was usually so full of. Once the wrapping paper was cleared away Arthur just stared. He looked like he was going to ask a question before he stopped, pausing as if what he was going to say was wrong.

"What is this?" Arthur asked, struggling to keep a level tone.

"It's an ipod…don't you like it?" He asked, his voice melting into sadness.

Arthur didn't see why he needed one. "No…it's fine…but, why?"

"Your queen wanted a new one….and I though you might as well." Alfred said looking down. Arthur remembered Alfred's new boss had given his queen a new ipod. He didn't reply, merely a small thank you that only made Alfred smile bigger and he left him alone.

Arthur didn't realize it, but little work got done after that.

* * *

_Because President Obama got Queen Elizabeth (I don't know which number) an ipod (touch I believe) and so why can't Alfred do the same for Arthur._

_Please RxR  
_


	10. Justice

_I have a feeling everyone's going 'Justice, what the bloody hell can you do with that?'. Well stop being Arthur for a second and read, and if you really are Arthur good luck finding me, haha. It kinda has a corny ending as well._

_**Summary:** Justice needed to be served_

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

_J= Justice_

Arthur sigh, it was another one of those speeches from Alfred. Not that most of the stuff he said was wrong, but it was coming from Alfred…all the time. Secretly Arthur agreed with what he said, and he was pretty sure everyone else did to, but he always seemed to over do it. Was it so hard to just say what he wanted in fewer words? Fewer sentences?!

They usually got it, he didn't need to go one. Justice needed to be served. They needed to fight back. The axis powers were bad, they had to be stopped. They got that, no, they _knew_ that, Alfred didn't have to tell them that in twenty or so sentences every single meeting. Arthur might just kill him…or beat him senseless, which ever happened first.

And after the meeting Alfred proceeded to talk to him, usually about the meeting or whatever he could it seemed. Did that man ever shut his bloody mouth? It was always something Arthur wondered, he seemed to be like that when he was a little kid, but not so much. It was like he never grew out of childhood. Arthur had pointed out he talked too much, and a bunch of other things, but he would still talk.

Rather feed up, and not exactly thinking in the straightest line, Arthur grabbed Alfred's collar. He shut him up…for a rather good while, as well as himself. He kissed him…maybe made out with him, Arthur wasn't so sure any more, he was to busy looking at Alfred and Alfred was looking at him, both redder then…well red. Arthur turned and stormed off, blushing like crazy, as well as wearing a rather satisfied smile.

Justice was served.

* * *

_-giant happy grin of happiness- I couldn't help it._

_Please RxR  
_


	11. Kite

_No 'K' does not equal Kiss, it equals kite. Because all children need to learn how to fly a kite, and I thought it would be cute. Yes it is another ChibiAmerica and England, I love those two way to much._

_**Summary:** Alfred wished he could be there year round, like the other boys._

_I disown all the cuteness and ownership that comes with this  
_

* * *

_K= Kite_

Alfred had watched the people where he lived. Arthur was gone…again; he left only a week ago. Who knew how much longer it would before he got back. A month, a year, ten years, twenty years! Alfred wished he could be there year round, like the other boys. He watched them, hiding in the bushes, watching them, and dreading every minute of it.

He watched them fly their kites, their fathers, or older brothers, or older male they knew, throw the kite into the wind. He wanted to do that with Arthur, he wanted to be like the other boys. He wanted to laugh and smile, have Arthur teach him the right way to hold the string, the right way to fly it.

He tried by himself, but it wasn't the same. He never felt as happy as the others, never laughed like the others, in fact he probably wasn't even doing it. He usually came back to his house with his head down, the kite lightly touching the ground. He would topple over on the coach and bury his face in a pillow.

He wasn't jealous, just left out. And he wanted Arthur to at least just once fly a kite with him. But he was never around, and the kite gathered dust, it was forgotten. Arthur was never there, and if he was, it seemed like he wasn't there for long. Alfred wondered what was keeping him sometimes, was there someone else, someone else who he flew kites with. Was Alfred forgotten?

"Alfred, what's this?" Arthur asked one day, he had only arrived two days ago. Alfred looked up, peeking over the coach, his eyes widened at the kite in Arthur's hand.

"It's a kite." He informed, Arthur looked shocked.

"Why do you have one?"

Alfred couldn't say why, no Arthur would think he was silly. "Cause I wanted to know how to fly it." It wasn't a total lie, he did want to know how to fly it, but he wanted Arthur to teach him, like how the other boys learned.

"It's all dusty."

"It's old." It wasn't that old, he got it when he was eight or so, and he was thirteen now. "Maybe we should fix it up and see if I can still fly it." Alfred froze; did he really just say those words?

"I don't see why not." Arthur said with a somewhat smile. Alfred could have never had a brighter day really. It was like the sun came and pushed away the depressing rain clouds and windless days.

Alfred pulled Arthur along to a hill. It was nice and windy, perfect weather. Arthur of course was supposed to be the one to throw the kite in the air and give it some help flying. It when up before crashing, Alfred learned that Arthur really sucked when it came to helping him flying a kite, so they switched, it was then that the kite actually flew…well for a little while.

"You really suck Arthur." Alfred said smiling as they were walking home. Arthur didn't say anything, he had never seen Alfred so happy, he just smiled and rustled his hair a bit.

* * *

_Why can't I draw in this cruel world? I would love to draw the ending scene. I don't think Arthur ever flew a kite before so...yeah, Alfred taught him.  
_

_Please RxR  
_


	12. Leaving

_This one is kinda sad and depressing, why did I have to go this route? Oh well, it's actually really good in my mind_

_**Summary:**Was it really that hard to go...to leave?_

_I disown everything  
_

* * *

_L= Leaving_

Arthur needed to know what it felt like. He needed to know, and damn it he was going to show him. No, he was going to make him feel it, he needed to, he wanted to. Arthur needed to know his pain, the loneliness he had faced. It wasn't helping that Arthur was ruling, controlling, owning him from a far. Alfred had had it, flat out had it.

However that one day, on the muddy once battlefield, he left Arthur's side. It was hard, hard to see Arthur like that, so broken…and small. It broke Alfred's heart, did he really look like that, was it really this hard to go…to leave? Was it harder? Alfred wanted to know.

"You were so big." He said simply, looking at Arthur, the red jacket, he looked tired from all the fighting, broken even. How much more was he broken on the inside? Was this was he felt when Alfred was tugging at his sleeve _begging_? Did Arthur feel this torn? Alfred knew his pain, the pain Arthur was feeling, but why did it hurt so much, Arthur made it seem like it was nothing.

Alfred turned, happy for the rain. No one could see his tears. Was it really that hard to leave?

* * *

_Yes sad ending -gives out tissues-_

_Please RxR  
_


	13. Meeting

_This one sucks, I'll admit it, its not one of my bests. -fails-_

_**Summary: **England had considered skipping a couple of times_

_I disown everything  
_

* * *

_M= Meeting_

They could never agree on anything, much less actually seem to have a productive meeting. It seemed they would fight or talk among themselves. Even with Germany some how getting order, they still didn't get anywhere. It sometimes almost seemed like it wasn't worth it to come half the time.

Actually England had considered skipping a couple times, or at least on the rather unimportant meetings they seemed to have half the time. America usually went to them all, and England figured he would never hear the end of it if he didn't go.

So he went as well, to every meeting just like America. He put up with it all.

* * *

_-epically fails- Please RxR_


	14. Numb

_I know the last chapter just sucked, or I think it did, don't worry their are more sucky ones to come. Ok, so anywho, you're on 'N' now and I'm working on 'Z'_

_**Summary:** Was he just too numb to actually see what he did?_

_I disown everything, and I hope that I can get something published of my own so I can actually say I own something.  
_

* * *

_N= Numb_

He didn't remember exactly where he heard it, or why he even listened, but he did anyway. He really didn't even catch the name or the artist, but he just listened. It was by an American band, if Alfred suddenly appeared Arthur wouldn't hear the end of it. The English man did not want that, but he listened any way.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

It shocked him a little at first, the lyrics. Had Alfred really felt like that? Arthur stopped dead and shoved those thoughts way, why was he thinking that? Alfred didn't write this song, but was that how he felt?

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

He had always corrected Alfred when he was little, but he wanted him to be proper and well mannered. Wasn't that what every guardian wanted for the one they were looking after? Was it _everything, _though? Arthur wondered that, as well as why he was thinking that while listening to this song.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Was that way it was so easy for Alfred to walk way from the battlefield? Was that was he was so eager? Was he just too numb to actually see what he did? Did he see the pain he caused Arthur? Frustration consumed Arthur, why was he thinking this way, what was the bloody song doing to him?

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

Arthur looked back, why where this lyrics matching Alfred's and his history so well? Arthur had really kept a good hold on Alfred. He didn't want to loose him. The more he looked back, the more he remembered, everything had fallen apart in front of him, and he was left a lone in the rain.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

He growled, why did this song have to match everything? Why was he wondering 'why this how Alfred felt' or 'was it really like that'?

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

He wanted to turn off the radio. He didn't need the reminder, not of anything. He didn't realize it all that much, but he felt like crying. He would not do that. What if Alfred appeared suddenly? What would he think? Was this how he really felt? Was he really that numb?

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

Fighting the tears was a losing battle; they were spilling from his green eyes. The song was right in a sense, only Arthur never really exactly had some one like he was to Alfred. But they were rather close; they were a struggle to become what they were. Why was this song so spot on?

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Arthur was feeling rather numb and stupid. He should have noticed what he was doing, maybe Alfred would still be a colony, they would still have their old relationship. He felt like he had to do something, the bloody song was really making him feel bad. Was that the way Alfred felt?

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

The song finally faded away, and it went back to something made by his people. However he was still in a heap of tears, which he wasn't fast enough to hide when the doors burst open. Alfred come in as loud as he always did, before stopping, and with a tilt of his head looked at Arthur who had yet to look at him, or greet him.

"Arthur?" No reply from the other blonde man, in fact it seemed like he ignored him more. Alfred, of course figured something was wrong, or Arthur was to embarrassed to admit something. Alfred made his way towards him, wondering what could be wrong. "Arthur?" He asked again, no reply. He when to the other side of Arthur's desk, in fact he was standing in front of Arthur. "Arthur?"

"I'm sorry." It was so little and small, Alfred and Arthur were both surprise they heard it. Alfred blinked and Arthur looked away.

"For what?"

"Did you really feel like that bloody song?"

"What?"

"Did you feel…numb…when you left me?"

Alfred blinked, wondering what was bringing this on. He merely smiled and hugged Arthur, making him bury his face in his clothes. He wouldn't tell him there was some numbness in leaving, but there was something absent as well.

* * *

_First off, I love this song, and it fits their relationship to a bit, will America's side, so it was kinda of a way for Arthur to see how Alfred felt, kinda. I don't know, but I actually really like this one._

_Please RxR  
_


	15. Ocean

_So this story had some inspiration by a song as well, and this one isn't so great._

**_Summary: _**_Arthur was going to leave him, go across the huge thing of water called an ocean_

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

_O= Ocean_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

"I want to go with you Arthur. Come on, please, just this once." Alfred begged pulling at Arthur's sleeve. Couldn't he go to Arthur's house just once? Arthur was always coming to his; he wanted to go to Arthur's for a change.

"You needed to stay here Alfred." Arthur said, shoving Alfred away slightly. "I always come back…don't I?" He asked, and the little boy nodded sadly.

"But I want to go with you!" Alfred said pouting. "You always leave me here and go away on your boat. What's so important on the other side?"

"My home." Arthur said simply. "Maybe when you're older."

Alfred sighed; there was no come back to that, or not one that he could think up at the moment. Arthur was going to leave him, go across the huge thing of water called an ocean and leave him there. There was no more fighting it was a done deal. However maybe one day he would go across and be with Arthur. That brought a smile to his face.

_To keep me from getting to you

* * *

_

_Before anyone say's anything, the own ain't no river wide enough was the first thing that came to my mind. Fitting even though the ocean isn't a river, it is still a large mass of water. So HA._

_Please RxR  
_


	16. Proper

_XD, too much fun on this train. Whatever I don't care._

_**Summary:** There seemed to be a proper way to do everything_

_I disown everything (and that is the proper way to do it)  
_

* * *

_P= Proper_

There seemed to be a proper way to do everything, and it seemed like Arthur knew them all. If there wasn't a proper way to do something, Alfred was sure Arthur made something up. Alfred didn't see why you had to eat your food a different way, or dress this way for that occasion and dress that way for this occasion. Before Arthur found him there were no rules, he did whatever he wanted with his animal friends.

Alfred wasn't use to being proper, and Arthur was kinda fun to watch when Alfred failed at doing whatever. It was easier when he was younger; he got away with things a whole lot quicker. Now he was older and Arthur was a little bit stricter.

He had to sit this way, talk that way, stand straight, dance like this, no not like that, like this. It drove Alfred crazy sometimes, how was he supposed to remember all this. And Arthur was always correcting him, no not like that, like this. "No Alfred," "You've got it wrong," "Here let me show you." The list was endless, and for God's sake Alfred just wanted to do whatever he liked.

"No, Arthur, you hold it like this." Alfred said correcting Arthur on the proper way to hold a kite string when flying. "You use this to control it." Alfred said teaching Arthur the proper way to fly a plane. Flying was the only thing Alfred could teach Arthur the proper way of doing something.

* * *

_Because Arthur keeps everything in check, Alfred needs something to teach Arthur how to be proper in. Besides flying just seems to be Alfred's thing, you don't take that away from him._

_Please RxR  
_


	17. Quiet

_Crap this is another depressing one, damn. I think the next few ain't me best work (what great English there_)_ So yeah..._

_**Summary:** In fact his whole nation seemed to be rather still, rather quiet._

_I disown everything (you're growing sick of this...I know it)  
_

* * *

_Q= Quiet_

It was quiet, a lot quieter then it should have been, it was almost to quiet. In fact everything just seemed to be standing still. Arthur entered Alfred's house rather confused, why was everything so quiet, so still. Alfred's door was unlock, like it always was, but it was too quiet. In fact his whole nation seemed to be rather still, rather quiet.

He came into the kitchen, he didn't know where Alfred was, but logic told him to head for the kitchen first. There was nothing but a broken mug that was bleeding coffee, and…blood. Arthur didn't know why but for some reason his first thought was the worse. Was it the silence, the stillness, the fact that Alfred wasn't doing whatever he usually did? Arthur was suddenly scrabbling though the house he had once known so well.

Search and searching he finally found Alfred; he was by the window, frozen. Arthur yelled at him, he didn't respond. "America." He tried again, not once taking a step towards Alfred. Again he tried, and after about two more tries, and no response, his worry plummeted more. "Alfred!" He snapped, not hearing the rather high pitchness of his voice.

Alfred turned, without a word, still too quiet. Something wasn't right, no, Alfred was never this quiet, this out of it maybe, but not this…quiet. Arthur stared at him, mostly at his face. Blood and tear's dripping from it, his chest seemed to be bleeding as well. Alfred was standing there, staring at him, still to quiet, to still, too much not like himself.

Arthur ran over to him, reaching him, just before it seemed his legs gave in. He gripped Arthur's clothes, burying himself in his clothes. He shook slightly, sobbing most likely, and Arthur just held him, looking out the window, wondering what had happened.

It was too quiet.

* * *

_Ok, just so you all know, this is based somewhat on September 11th, so yeah. I think that was the day America was at a complete stand still. That's just how things were, when I look back at least. I figured I throw Arthur into the loop, after all this was his once colony, here had to something fatherly in him, or motherly whatever works._

_Please RxR  
_


	18. Rush

_So yeah, this is kind of a pointless one, but who cares..._

_**Summary:** "Is that all you ever do?"_

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

_R= Rush_

"Is that all you ever do?" Arthur asked suddenly, making Alfred stopped his rush. Arthur didn't see why Alfred had to do so much stuff in one day.

"What?" Alfred asked, looking at him, he was about to start eating his hamburger.

"Rush." Alfred looked at him weird, and Arthur didn't know what was so weird about him asking that. Alfred stopped and looking like he was really thinking about it.

"My people do it all the time." Alfred said. "It makes sense that I be that way too."

"Do you ever stop to smell the roses?" Arthur asked.

"I try too." Alfred admitted. "But there's so much to do."

Arthur rolled his eyes, he didn't see the need to rush every where, then again he didn't have the same about of energy that Alfred did.

* * *

_Yeah, this was a fail, and the next one is a fail as well._

_Please RxR  
_


	19. States

_I had to write about the states, and I tried to throw Arthur in there, but I failed._

_**Summary:** Fifty of them, fifty people below him_

_I disown everything. -sounds like broken record-  
_

* * *

_S= States_

Fifty of them, fifty people below him, running their own little things. Each was so different, but Alfred summed them up rather well. They all went to him it seemed, it was like some huge dysfunctional family sometimes. Some how they managed to not have another civil war; Arthur didn't see how they possibly did that.

The southern states were not so big on the northern states, however it seemed most of their make up was of northern people. Each was famous for something, some had a little more then other's, but it seemed every state had at least one reason to be famous. Florida was the oldest out of all of them, as well as having a good number of theme parks and attractions. New York, had well…New York, Texas was the biggest state; Alaska had the largest coast line.

Some how they all functioned together, and got things done, helped each other out, and all together helped make up Alfred. Alfred could exist without them, but someone was always watching while he was gone.

Arthur found meetings with them were sometimes similar to the UN ones they went to. Each was special, while at the same time being somewhat like Alfred.

* * *

_I admit failure on this one, no need to point it out, thank you._

_Please RxR  
_


	20. Taste

_Please try not to go anywhere by just seeing the title...read the story then go else where._

_**Summary: **"You taste good." Alfred said suddenly, Arthur stared at him like he was crazy_

_I disown everything, even the thoughts this could be causing some people.  
_

* * *

_T= Taste_

Arthur decided that Alfred had no taste in anything good. Alfred decided that Arthur had no taste in anything good. It didn't matter what it ranged from, whither it be food to the things in everyday life, the other always had the worst taste in it. Each seemed to have their own reasons when everything fought about something.

If it was tea, Alfred had simply boycotted it enough to forget what it tastes like. If it was coffee, Arthur was to afraid to taste it. Tea was better for the heath. Coffee got you going in the morning. It was a never ending battle it seemed, they couldn't agree and they never would. Their tastes were too different. Arthur was a man for the classics and the proper way to do everything, and Alfred was always moving forward, never stopping, youthful.

"You just have bad taste!" Was something the other nations heard when ever they got in some type of argument. It didn't matter who yelled it, or in what tone, or volume, it was the same words. It was the only thing those two seemed to agree on, the other has bad taste. They even said it when they were grumbling and venting it out to someone else. "He just has bad taste."

They were arguing again, Alfred had forgotten about whatever it was, but in the heat and fury of it all he silenced Arthur. Of course Arthur shoved him over, about as red as a tomato, and even angrier with him then before. It threw him into another fury of yelling and shouting.

"You taste good." Alfred said suddenly, Arthur stared as him like he was crazy.

"What?" Arthur said, still not over the shock of the statement.

"You, taste, good." Alfred said slowly licking his lips. Before leaving Arthur there.

Arthur licked his lips without realizing it; Alfred didn't taste all that bad either.

* * *

_-smug little look on face- I actually like this one._

_Please RxR  
_


	21. United

_Enjoy, this one ain't so great either, but what the hey, my brain was going, 'Get to x already'_

_**Summary:** "How do you have a United Kingdom?" Alfred asked one day_

_I disown everything, except for my brain, because I was born with the right to it  
_

* * *

_U= United_

"How do you have a United _Kingdom_?" Alfred asked one day while he was visiting Arthur. Arthur looked up from whatever he was working on, wondering why the world Alfred would ask that. Wasn't Arthur there, existing, what the hell could Alfred mean 'how do you have a United Kingdom?'

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Arthur asked, a looking was questioning Alfred's seriousness.

"I want to know, how do you have that?" Alfred asked, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "Wouldn't one kingdom already be united? Why United _Kingdom_, not United _Kingdoms?_"

"What?" Arthur asked rising and eyebrow.

"I mean its one kingdom, if it was two or more it would make sense. Like the United _States_. As in more then one."

"I know bloody grammar, you grit." Arthur snapped.

"Then why do you—"

"Because we do! Alfred I have work to do, can we please take about this some other time!"

"Fine…whatever." Alfred said leaving Arthur to his work.

* * *

_Yeah, so when I was thinking of something to do I was wonder, Why is it United _Kingdom_, and not the plurarl form. So I figured I'd have Alfred pointing it out to Arthur._

_Please RxR  
_


	22. Virus

_Okay, moving onward like we always do_

_**Summary:** "I feel like crap." He pointed out, rolling over in his bed burying his face in his pillows._

_I disown everything, even the cure of this disease  
_

* * *

_V= Virus_

"I feel like crap." He pointed out, rolling over in his bed, burying his face in his pillows. Did it really have to be morning? Did his had have to hurt that much? Was his throat still in its right place? Did a fat horse lay on him? Was it really that cold in the dead of summer?

"You look like crap." He heard another voice, it was scolding him almost. He wished he had the energy to jump out of bed and greet the other. However doing that reminded him that his legs were like jelly. He only groaned as a greeting as if to agree with the statement. He felt a cool had, or it felt a lot colder then he was use to; find his forehead, inspecting it. It withdrew rather quickly and sharply as well.

"Arthur~!" He whined in protest, the hand had felt rather nice on his forehead.

"You're burning up." Arthur pointed out the obvious. "What the bloody hell caused you to get sick?"

"I don't know…I felt slightly better yesterday…it rained while I was playing." Alfred informed, not seeing Arthur shake his head, or the disappointment that was on it.

"You played in the rain, didn't you notice you weren't feeling well." Arthur scolded, making Alfred want to be under the covers more.

"I thought it was just a head cold." Alfred whined, his head and body was hurting a whole lot. He groaned, he just wanted to feel better so he could go and play…with Arthur.

"That's no—" Arthur stopped, noticing the whine and groan coming form Alfred. Alfred had still yet to come out of the pile of sheets and look at him. Arthur softened up a bit, noticing Alfred was starting to shiver. "Alfred you have to be more careful."

The boy groaned and for the first time that morning he rolled over and looked at him. There was a sadness lingering in his eyes, but other then that his eyes weren't much different. He was rather pale, and drained.

"I'll make you some soup—" Arthur suggested, Alfred stomach churned in the wrong way at the suggestion. Arthur had never seen a sick person move so fast, before throwing whatever their stomach was holding into a wash bin and grow weak. "Maybe bread would be better." Arthur said quickly, hoping the suggested wasn't rejected. Alfred nodded weakly.

* * *

He groaned and rolled into his pillow, why did he have to get sick? He heard the patter of footsteps; it was only a couple of days that Alfred had started walking around and feeling better. Arthur figured it was best not to let Alfred see him like that, with this disease, this…virus. However he didn't have the energy to do so other wise.

"Arthur?" The door creaked and he figured Alfred was peeking his head in. His voice was still stuffy and crackled by the cough. Arthur merely groaned in response and it was not an I'm-tired-leave-me-alone groan. "Are you sick?" He groaned again confirming it. "Do you want some bread?" A groaned yes was the answer.

Alfred suddenly ran off, and Arthur was glad he suggested bread first.

Why did that boy have to share his virus with him?

* * *

_This is with ChibiAmerica and Arthur, but I'm not sure if they knew about viruses or not, but whatever, viruses get you sick and all that. Alfred is a good kid, he knows how to share with people._

_Please RxR  
_


	23. War

_Yes, it's a bloody graphic one....that's what you're thinking right? Will no, if yes was the answer to the previous question. This is a weird on, good, but weird._

_**Summary:** War was a touchy subject_

_I disown everything...like I always do  
_

* * *

_W= War_

War was a rather touchy subject with any nation or anyone you talking too. However it was a more common subject in Europe than it was in the Americas. Alfred hadn't had much of it, or not as much as Arthur. War was common for Arthur, not that he liked it or anything, but he was use to it, Alfred wasn't that much. Alfred didn't like talking about war much…much less be in one.

He had seen some of Arthur's wounds, and the pain. He even caused it once, not that he himself didn't come out with a few scratches. War was what torn him and Arthur apart, he didn't like it, war made Arthur hate him. Though he was free and independent, it came with a cost, a heavy one in his mind.

Arthur watched a war almost tear Alfred in two, and at the time he wanted that to happen. He went the revolting side, gave them what they needed. He watched Alfred grow week, nearly break, but Lincoln come and save him. He pieced him back together, it was almost said that Alfred's boss had to do that for him…had to make things right.

The World War came, the first one, and it was a rather big shock to everyone. It seemed to be the worst there was, and the end would bring an end to everything. World War II came knocking, and Alfred was brutally attacked by Kiku's people, but Alfred fought back, he stayed strong. Alfred was everywhere it seemed during that war, leading a hand, which was paid back later, here and there.

Sure war was a touchy subject, and tore Arthur and Alfred apart, but in a way it brought them back together.

* * *

_It seems to be true though, do no deny the last sentence, you know it's true._

_Please RxR  
_


	24. X marks the spot

_Because its the one everyone's been waiting to see what I would do. And yes, it is about pirates, and yes it is an AU, and yes, I'm going to disclaim everything like I always to, and yes I think you all are mind readers. Oh and I figured I would have Alfred and Arthur's reactions shortly after this  
_

_**Summary:** "You said, 'X marks the spot' you lied."_

* * *

_X= X marks the spot_

They glared at each other, their crews looking at each other rather confused, well his crew was looking confused, the other was glaring in a similar way. They were both dressed rather the same, long coat, same hat, a jumble of belts, gun and sword on their sides. Same color theme, red, white, and blue. Similar blonde hair, one was a bit dirty then the other, and blue and green fighting out some silent battle.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The one in mostly red snapped, glaring at the one in mostly blue, the one who betray him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be with those fancy company owners?"

The one in blue laughed, a lot like the one in red remembered. "They're to damn strict." The one in blue said, his blue eyes flashing behind his eyewear. "It's not as fun as being a pirate."

"But you'd betray the one who found you when you were about to die?!" The one in red questioned, his green eyes narrowing. "You bloody grit!"

"I have my own crew now." The one in blue snapped.

It was like some switch went of, because they both drew their swords, and in a fury both sides collided. Gun shots and swords clanking filled the air, but the two were too focused to notice the commotion going on around them. No they wanted their sword to sink in the other's heart, well the one in red really wanted that to happen, the one in blue just wanted to patch up a broken relationship.

They fought their way into the forest, each the other's equal even though there was a height difference, as well as experience. The one in blue had learned everything he knew from the one in red, they knew the other's move like the back of their hands. They swung, dodged, and blocked, it was an endless cycle, that was of course before on lost their footing.

Actually they both lost their footing, or the other took them down with them, a common reaction, reaching out. It was something he had done when they had fought by each other's side; whenever he fell he reached out to stop himself. It was instant, but the other wasn't expecting it and went down with him. Both toppled into a cave, for quite a while too.

"Look what you bloody did!" The one in red snapped, rubbing his rather sore head and sitting up. The one in blue was staring at him, blinking actually. He glanced up, clearly ignoring the one questioning him; he looked up and smiled before looking back down. "What the bloody hell are you smiling at?!"

He was tackled to the ground, pounced on but the one in blue, his mouth suddenly held captive. Was the other kissing him? He struggled and fought back…okay he wanted to…but he didn't for some reason that turned to mush shortly after everything went down. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a tongue in his mouth, that did it, he shoved the other off.

"You bloody grit! What the bloody hell were you doing?!" He asked coving his mouth as well as his blush.

"You lied." The other snapped suddenly.

"What?"

"You said 'X marks the spot', you lied."

"Where do you see a bloody X?!" He shrieked

The other held his hand up, "Come here and look." He insisted, and the one in red came around and found to his shock an X. It was made of light; he looked up, finding what the other had been smiling about.

"But you kissed me!" He said.

"It was on you're mouth at the time." The one in blue laughed.

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss me though!"

"Well X marked the spot." He said laughing, before dropping his hand, there they found what the X really marked. "Now come one, let's see what we can find."

The one in blue grabbed his hat and started down towards the X, towards the treasure, the one in red came shortly after him. There was an awkward silence between them, one that really needed to be broken and the dripping cave wasn't helping much. However neither wanted to break it, they wanted the other to go first.

"Do you know why I left Iggy?" The one in blue said breaking it. His voice was different, sad and confused almost, however there was no regret in it.

"For the bloody money, that Frenchman was going to give you!" The one in red snapped, staring at the other's back. The other stopped and he rammed into him, cursing as he took a step back. "Don't bloody do that you twat!"

"I didn't do it for the…money." The one in blue struggled; it was like he couldn't say the reason. "I was tried of being your First Mate; I wanted to be a Captain. I wanted to show you what I could do, that I could lead, but you never gave me a chance."

"So you went crawling to Francis!" The other growled.

"I couldn't think of another way." The one in blue turned sharply. "I just happened to run into Francis…and things went from there!"

"Oh, I see!"

"I want to fix things…between us."

"Good luck with that!"

"Just try Arthur, please."

"Bloody hell! Arhh—Alfred! What are you—"

He was shut up again by Alfred's mouth, his wrists pinned to the wall by the taller captain. Arthur wanted to shot him, shot him and his bloody blue coat; it would save him more trouble later on. But something deeper shot that want down, and Arthur was helpless it seemed.

"X marks the spot?" Arthur said looking down at his red coat.

"That's what you always told me." Alfred said with a smile.

* * *

_One in blue is Alfred, one in red is Arthur, American Revolution people. Oh and I was thinking as I was writing this what Arthur and ALfred would say about the whole thing, well actually up to the middle part, before the kiss and stuff. But why not do the hole thing._

_Alfred: -smug look-_

_Arthur: Wipe that smug look of your face you grit. You never even were a bloody pirate, so how the hell would you know?!"_

_Alfred: Gasperila_

_Arthur: That's just so people can get drunk in bloody Florida._

_Please RxR  
_


	25. Yin and Yang

_Oh look it's a double 'Y', beat that._

_**Summary: **"You two are like Yin and Yang, aru." He pointed out as they were fighting after one of their meetings_

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

_Y= Yin and Yang_

Wang Yao had been watching them for a long time, ever since they existed as two separate nations. Well he mainly watched Arthur, but Arthur had a head start in foreign affairs, a larger one then Alfred had at the time. However he still watched both of them for as long as he could remember. He noticed something of course, how could he not, he wasn't blind.

He never told them what he noticed, there was no real need to, besides Arthur would probably grow rather enraged with him. Arthur's side was something Arthur wouldn't agree with, no matter how true he thought it was. Alfred of course would merely find it true, most likely curiously want to know more, and then go and annoy Arthur with it. Wang never planned for it to actually come out of his mouth in the form of words.

"You two are like Yin and Yang, aru." He pointed out as they were fighting after one of their meetings.

"What," was the common response from both of them.

"Oh, that's the circle thing with the black and the white…" Alfred trailed off; at least he connected the two as being the same thing.

"That's right, aru." Wang said, he didn't know if continuing was a good idea, but he did any way. "Arthur is yin and Alfred is yang, aru."

Both blinked at him like he was crazy, good they didn't know the meanings, he could live for another x amount of years more. He turned at left them like that, it was only something he hoped he would know, it was his philosophy after all.

* * *

Alfred's usual happy laughter filled the air, catching Wang's attention as he walked by the door. Whatever was going on in there, Alfred's laughter cloaked it well. Wang was never one for eavesdropping, that might be something Kiku would do, but even then he wasn't so sure about that. Either way he found himself eavesdropping.

"Oh, shut up Alfred!" Arthur's voice snapped, Alfred's laughter subsided, for the most part. "How the bloody hell am I that?!"

"Well you're not that positive when it comes to things, and you do seem to be a lot like a female." Alfred's voice sounded and Wang's eyes widened. "We are opposites in the sense."

"Will you bloody shut up all ready!" Arthur snapped.

"You only mad 'cause you think it doesn't fit."

"It doesn't!"

"It does!"

"I didn't ask you!"

"Oh let it go, Arthur."

Something slammed and Alfred laughed again, then steps and more steps. Wang left rather quickly.

* * *

_A poor Arthur, but saidly I think it fits him well, Alfred fits way to good in his. So yeah, Yin is negatice, dark, passive, cold, wet, and feminine. Yang is postive, light, warm, dry and masculine. So yeah..._

_Please RxR  
_


	26. Zest

_I don't know how great this is but, oh well. Zest means stimulating or exciting qualities, or charm. It can also mean keen enjoyment_

_**Summary:** Arthur remembered when he was like Alfred, so full of energy. _

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

_Z= Zest_

Arthur remembered when he was like Alfred, so full of energy, rather full of the same zest as Alfred. That was in his pirate days though, and those seemed to be the good days, at least everyday there seemed to be something new happening. Besides he liked watching Antonio loss, though the carefree man didn't think much of it, it seemed.

Arthur once had energy like Alfred, then he grew up, he matured, he settled down. He took the world by storm, he knew how to handle things, and he already seemed to own the oceans, why not everything else. He had a good empire, a big strong one, something to be proud of, something no one really messed with.

There was still some of his zest left, but other then that he knew what needed to be down to get what he wanted. He knew how to do things, he needed to change and he did, he couldn't be a pirate forever…as much as he wished that was true after seeing Alfred.

Alfred didn't make him jealous, he was young, what better did he know? Arthur sure hoped it was a lot, mainly because he had been the one to teach him. Alfred was rather zestful, he always after he become a country. He looked inside his land rather then out, maybe that's way he was still so young and native sometimes.

"You…full of energy?" Alfred question when Arthur told him he was once a rather busy lad, he didn't tell him exactly what he was doing.

"I was young…once." Arthur defined, suddenly wishing he hadn't said the once in the sentence.

"Yeah sure…" Alfred said with a small chuckle. "What exactly did you do when you were so full of energy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Arthur said with one loud laugh and a rather smug look on his face. "Maybe I'll show you…someday. I'll show you what I did with my zest." Arthur didn't know why, but he rather looked forward to showing Alfred what he did when he was a pirate.

Maybe it was because he did more then just looking for treasure.

* * *

_Please RxR -sligh grin-_


End file.
